


Against the odds

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: The love triangle resolved itself in the best way possible but unplanned events that defy the odds could unbalance things.





	Against the odds

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Against the Odds

Tekli glanced at her patient nervously. “I have the test results here.” She wished one of the other healers had handled Jaina’s request but she’d been the one asked. “Are you sure you wish to know the father of your unborn twins?” Jaina nodded and Tekli looked at the data pad. She stared for a moment. “I need to double check something.” With that she left the shocked looking Jaina behind as she went back to double check the results. There had to be a mistake it was already against the odds for Jaina to be the third generation to have twins if her results where correct then Jaina had just defied even greater odds.

She was startled when Jaina entered behind her. “It’s both of them, isn’t it?” Tekli turned and nodded she saw Jaina smile in relief. “I was pretty sure that’s what I was sensing but I had to be sure before I told them.” Tekli could sense the other woman’s relief and frowned a suspicion forming.

“You do know how unlikely this is don’t you?” She asked. “You didn’t plan for this to happen did you?” Tekli knew as a Jedi healer that it was possible to use the force to influence the procreative process. Jaina wasn’t far enough along to even be showing yet and according to the woman she hadn’t even told her paramours yet. 

“Not intentionally.” Jaina said looking slightly guilty. “But I have been thinking about possibly starting a family and did think it might be easier if I could have both kids at once.” Tekli wasn’t completely sure Jaina was as innocent in this as she seemed to be implying but even if she had fixed the odds a bit there wasn’t any hard and fast rule against it. “I should go Tekli I have to tell the dads to be we are expecting.”

Tekli watched her go troubled slightly by her thoughts. She wasn’t sure Jaina was ready to be a mother having to kill her brother during the recent conflict a few years ago had left her emotionally unstable for a while and the fact she had never chosen between her two suitors didn’t fill her with confidence that Jaina was over the issue. She knew that there were a great many styles of relationships out there between sapient life forms but none of Jaina’s family had entered into relationships quite like hers. Tekli decided to just let Jaina and her family handle things as she went back to her work.

XXXX

As she left the medical area of the Temple on Ossus Jaina knew that Tekli hadn’t believed her when she’d said she didn’t plan this. As surprising as it was, she hadn’t. She almost wished she had thought of it because it certainly was the almost ideal solution. She had been thinking on and off about having a child ever since meeting her young niece Allana. However, she’d been worried that if Zekk ended up the father Jag wouldn’t take it well. She was confident that Zekk would have taken it better because had accepted their current situation much quicker than Jag.

She still sometimes was amazed that things had ended up this way. She had done her best to forget the both of them and ignore her relationship problems to deal with her brother. A decision that still haunted her sometimes. She had made a mistake going to mandalore and learning from the mandalorians. She had nearly been driven to the dark side by what she learned it was only after nearly falling herself that she had rejected it fully during her fight with her brother. At that moment she had chosen to confront him not as an assassin out to kill him but as a Jedi out to stop him. She had finally understood the real distinction between a Jedi and a Sith something she’d lost sight of in her rush to find a way to stop him. A Jedi fought to save lives not take them she often wondered if she’d confronted her brother with that attitude from the beginning would she have managed to stop him without killing him.

She had been so shaken by killing her brother she’d only wanted to be alone. When Zekk and Jag and found her she had railed at them and said things she still regretted. They had stayed with her and put up with her abuse. Zekk had helped to remind her that every Jedi who walked the dark path for no matter how brief a time carried regrets about it for the rest of their life and Jag had been supportive even if he hadn’t understood the Jedi stuff. She didn’t know when but somewhere in those hectic few days she had come to feel she couldn’t live without either of them and she would never be able to choose. She had kept that revelation to herself as they continued to do missions together. Jag had no where else to go so he remained with the Jedi and thus with her and Zekk. 

Over the next year they had come to an understanding of sorts they never discussed their past relationships with one another and had ended up an extremely efficient team. Though their history remained an unspoken topic. It had been on the one year anniversary of the end of the recent civil war that their situation had changed from three team mates with emotional baggage to a relationship. Somehow the three of them had decided to get blitzed in a Correllian cantina and at some point during the night she had asked them both to come to bed with her and they had accepted. 

After that things had gotten weird for a while before they all found a way to deal with it and accept it. Zekk had the easiest time of it she thought he’d been convinced she’d have chosen Jag over him so he was happy enough to share her which she sometimes wondered if that was a hold over from their joiner days. Though she never asked because she wasn’t sure if some part of him hadn’t been attracted to Jag from the beginning after all she’d still found the idea of him with her and Aleema disturbing but he’d shared her attraction to Jag from the moment they became full joiners. 

Jag on the other hand had trouble with their situation from the beginning and still occasionally seemed unnerved by things. She could understand he had grown up in the isolated unknown regions among an extremely rigid society. The Chiss had very specific ideas on what was appropriate and what wasn’t. He’d absorbed a lot of their world views so he had difficulty adjusting to their changed circumstance. She still recalled the first time Zekk had touched him while the three shared a bed and he had jumped up and paced for a while before calming down enough to rejoin them.

She frowned. They had never talked about having children she didn’t know if Jag would take the idea of the three of them raising children very well he seemed to be comfortable with their relationship now but would he feel the same when the idea of raising children together as a family came up.

XXXX

Jagged Fel glanced over at Zekk as they continued to do pull ups in one of the many gyms despite their changed circumstances they remained competitive. He hated to admit it but a small part of him was jealous of the fact that both Jaina and Zekk had access to the force. It was easy when you weren’t around Jedi often to write the force off as simple magic tricks but experiencing it every day brought home just how lucky those people able to use it were. “Jaina certainly has been gone awhile.” Zekk said with a thoughtful tone. “Longer than a simple check up should entail.”

Jag kept his focus on what he was doing as he answered back. “I’m sure if there was anything serious she’d have told us.” He was surprised when the other man let himself down and went to sit on a near by bench. It was unusual enough for the other man to give up so quickly that he decided he must have more to say. “Do you think it’s something more than just a check up?” He asked as he let himself down.

“Yes, Jaina has been extremely nervous and secretive lately.” Zekk said giving Jag a look that made it clear he expected Jag to have noticed as well. “I keep getting the impression that she’s happy and terrified about something at the same time.” He had to admit he’d had a similar feeling but he hadn’t wanted to think about it. 

Any further discussion was prevented as the woman they had been talking about entered the gym looking slightly grave. “Something come up with your check up?” He asked acutely aware that Zekk was just as nervous as he was. He still didn’t like the slight force bond that had developed among the three of them. Han had informed him it was normal when you were involved with a force sensitive but it still reminded him about his fear of becoming a joiner.

“I’ve got something I need to talk to you both about.” Jaina said calmly. “It’s nothing bad but we should really talk about it in private.” As they got closer to her, she wrinkled her nose. “You two stink why don’t you take a quick shower and then meet me in our quarters.” He and Zekk exchanged looks and then watched her go.

He couldn’t help but reflect as they hurried though a shower in the gyms various showers designed for a great multitude of species and their cleaning needs how being intimate with someone made you especially wary when showing in a communal shower with them. A few years ago it wouldn’t have phased him to be in such a room with Zekk he might have looked to size up the competition but he wouldn’t have been wary of looking like he was now. 

He pushed those thoughts away and hurried through a quick shower so they could hurry and find out what was wrong. The two of them finished at around the same time and hurried to their quarters. Before they could even ask her Jaina spoke up. “We are going to be parents.” Jag felt his knees go weak and he had to sit down. He hadn’t given any thought to children at all. Now faced with the fact Jaina was pregnant he kept thinking about all the times they weren’t quiet as safe as they should have been. 

Jaina was looking nervously between him and Zekk. Zekk he hadn’t even thought of the other man in his shock at the reaction. He could see the exact same question written on the other man’s face so he had to ask. “Which of us is the father?”

Jaina laughed nervously as she spoke and Jag wondered what caused that reaction. “It’s against all the odds but both you are.” She looked away. “We’re having twins.” He hadn’t thought he could be surprised again but she’d managed it. He didn’t know odds of such an occurrence and the fact it had happened was amazing. He found himself getting a headache from thinking about all the things they needed to discuss.

XXXX

Zekk found himself sitting on the bed across from Jag. Jaina had gone to call her parents and tell them they needed to meet in person. Officially Han and Leia were living out their retirement from Galactic affairs on Hapes as an official thank you for rescuing the heir to the Hapan throne. Unofficially and known only to a few was the fact they were there to help protect and raise their grand daughter along with Tenel Ka. “This was unexpected.” He knew that was an understatement it’d only been a few hours since they found out and so far everyone was tip toeing around it. 

Jag gave him a look that said exactly how stupid saying that was. “What name are we even going to give them.” Zekk was a bit thrown by that statement. “I can’t pass on my name since I’ve been exiled and you don’t even have one.” Zekk would have laughed at that in different circumstances.

 

“Nothing wrong with Solo.” He said simply. “It’s a name that carries a lot of weight in the galaxy.” Jag nodded and Zekk wondered how Han and Leia would react. Han hadn’t been happy about their relationship being what it was. He knew Han didn’t disapprove of three way relationships on principal and being a former smuggler he’d seen all kinds of relationships. It was the fact that his daughter was involved in one. “We’ve got time to talk things out.” Zekk said and Jag nodded, they had time.

Jaina chose that moment to return and said. “My parents say they can take a trip to Ossus in about two weeks.” She looked nervous. “Zekk, you should see if Peckham can make it.” Zekk nodded, Peckham had been the closest thing to a father he had and he deserved to know about this. “Jag, perhaps for this you could ask your family to visit?”

Jag shook his head no as he stood up. “They won’t come the terms of my exile won’t allow it.” Jaina looked away. Jaina walked over to him and then seemed to hesitate.

Zekk got up from his side of the bed and walked over to them and pulled both into an embrace. “You can invite your uncle and his family.” Jag and Jaina both looked at him. “They at least then can pass on word to your family for you.” Jag seemed to relax a great deal at that.

XXXX

Jaina slipped off the side of the bed and quietly walked to the door. She turned back briefly to see Jag with his back pressed against Zekk. She had to smile at the image when the three of them had first started sharing a bed she had always ended up in the middle but now it varied depending on what position they were in when they finally fell asleep.

She was still slightly unsure about things. She had no doubt that she wanted to have these children but she wasn’t sure she was ready to be a mother. She picked up the last holo taken of her with her parents and both of her brothers. She wondered what they would have thought of her current situation. She could almost picture their reactions the real Jacen before Vergere and the Vong war would have cracked silly jokes. Anakin would have been thoughtful at first and then supportive.

She set there looking at the holo for a long time before finally vowing that she would do all she could to ensure her children didn’t have to face the same nightmares that she and her brother had faced growing up.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
